Cami Tsuikaze
Appearance General Appearance Cami looks like your average teenager, not really giving off any threatening vibes. She has short silver hair with black tips giving off an ombre effect. She has bright blue eyes and wears black studs on her ears. Cami has multiple beauty marks trailing down to her neck. For clothing, she usually wears comfortable and trendy clothing such as crop tops and oversized hoodies with paired with sneakers. Costumed Appearance Cami's hero costumed is slightly inspired by 1940s pilots, wearing a black bomber jacket, a dark blue bandana, and blue-tinted goggles. She dons a black sleeveless bodysuit with a strip of baby blue going down on each side. On the right side of her leg, "crop duster" is written in Romanji. Personality Cami is very laid back and usually the one who keeps her cool in most situations. Cami will do what she has to do to get the job done. Along with her calm nature, she has a tendency to make small cracks and quips. This trait of hers coming from the relationship with her father. Cami doesn't get embarrassed easily, almost immune to the feeling due to her past experiences. Character Background Born in Fort Wayne, Indiana, Cami was exposed to a lot of things in her childhood, including her love for planes. Her mother worked at a simple office job while her father was a pilot in Indianapolis International Airport. He wasn't around much going to and fro flights from the U.S. to the East. In the span of that time, Cami had done ballet, which was when she discovered her quirk. She had begun to twirl, the wind sucking in most of the set objects. Once she had ended, she saw the mess that had been caused by her quirk. Long story short, she hadn't continued ballet but instead chose other hobbies that don't involve spinning like, cross country and volleyball. At age 11, she had gotten news from her father that they were moving to Japan, the reason for that being, her father had gotten a better job opportunity there. They settled in a home in Orokyou Street. Learning a new language was hard for her and her mother, but after a few years of learning and the usage of translating apps, she finally got the hang of this foreign language. In high school was then she discovered her newfound career choice, being a hero. The profession had been popular in Japan so she decided she hop in the bandwagon. It was better for her to use her quirk for something good instead of it being wasted and spending her life in a small cubicle. Character Aspects # Gogetter # Laidback # Class Clown Stat Points Quirk Twister Cami's body acts as a fan, gathering wind and being able to manipulate it to certain measures. By spinning, Cami is able to make a tornado which is invisible until it sucks up dust/dirt or any nearby objects. Depending on the speed of the tornado it will be able to combat heavier objects. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive